The Servers, Part 2: Lobby 303
Help... I can tell that this story sucks, I dunno why but I think it sucks, and I dunno how to change it. If you have any ideas to change it, feel free to edit this page, or remake it, I allow. Before Story... Read the First Part first, both of them are short and boring, I wrote these two story’s when I was just a starter. But still, ENJOY! The Story After Nonedead encounter, I played on Lobby 303 for 1 month, and nothing weird happened, until now. Destroyer: Dude someone made a Herobrine statue that wasn't here 1 minute ago! MACseeker: Oh, I made that! I didn’t make that, but I think it’s cool (Hero303 joined the server) John2101: Dude is that Herobrine mixed with Entity 303? Hebris626: Of course not! Herobrine and Entity 303 are just a stupid legend! Hero303: Who said we are just legends? Hebris626: Me! Ok stop your idiotic trolling Seeker! MACseeker: Uh...I didn't do that? Hebris626: So what the hell is he! Hero303: Same as one of you said, I'm Herobrine mixed with Entity 303. MACseeker: See! I told you guys they are real! John2101: But...what are we going to do? Destroyer: Destroy him! (System: error:files name changing:error:Destroyer) Destroyer(Hero303): Do you think you can destroy me? MACseeker: I knew it you can do that! That's cool! Hebris626: Seeker stop your idiotic trolling! (System: error:files name changing:error:Hebris626) Hebris626(Hero303): Your friend didn't do that, it's done by me! (Time set 18000) (System: files error deleted:Hero303) (Hebris626 was slain by Hero303) (Hebris626 has been banned by Hero303) Destroyer: What the heck! (Destroyer was slain by Hero303) (Destroyer has been banned by Hero303) MACseeker: It's left with you and me now, John. John2101: Let's do this bro! Me and John pulled out a Shadow Sword and a bucket of lava. John threw the lava bucket at Hero303 and poked the sword through it. The sword became a Lava sword, so he tried to hit Hero303, but Hero303 summoned a Mixed Sword, half white half red, and blocked John's attack. The colours means power, red stands for fire and white stands for lightning. MACseeker: But how? Mixed sword is super rare in this server! Hero303: Kid, do you know something call hack? MACseeker: Ohhhhh~~~~~ I threw the lava bucket at Hero303 too, and I drew out another Shadow Sword. I drank a potion of speed II, and ran towards Hero303 and do the same thing that john does, and started to attack him too. It's not working. (John2101 was slain by Hero303) John2101: Wait, why didn't you ban me? Hero303: Banning people is too boring. I like something exciting, e.g fighting. And your little friend can't handle it alone. MACseeker: I'm not little! John2101: Eat Ender Dragons! (Entity summon success) Hero303: Ender dragon is just a piece of cake. (Killed ender dragon) (Destroyer Enabled cheats) (Hebris626 Enabled cheats) Hebris626: We're back with some mods! (Set Herbis626's game-mode to Creative) Hebris started blocking Hero303 with a black white stone. Hebris626: It's call the undeletable bedrock. You'll never going to break it by tools, commands or hacks! John2101: Nice one dude! Hero303: You killed my friend, Nonedead. MACseeker: You know that name?! Hero303: He's my friend. We kill together, hack together and destroy together. You killed him by saying his name. Now, I will kill you. MACseeker: He will be killed if someone says his name?! Hero303: That's why I just know his name from deleter. Destroyer: Who is deleter? Hero303: deleter is... (Deleter joined the game) Deleter: How dare you tell my name! Hero303: Sorry deleter, I will...AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!!! (Hero303 left the game) Deleter: What a f****king a**hole. (Server: Don’t say rude word in the server!) Hebris626: Who are you!? Deleter: Deleter? I'll say? Deleter: Now all of you die... Suddenly, in the chat, a link pop out. I enter it, and saw a mail, it writes: MACseeker, I toke over the server now... Your friend: Deleter I deleted the mail and check my Minecraft. MACseeker: Oh Notch... The server had just kicked me out. (Server disconnected) (Reason: this is my server) John: What on earth is that?! My friend asked me through the live chat. Me: I don't know, but I know that we will do anything that we could to take back our Minecraft freedom... (To Be Continued...) Author’s Note Yes, yes, this story is ever worse than the first one, I think. But still, Part three will be out soon, I guess... Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ManiacalSeeker